With the increasing of a user data traffic volume, assembling printed circuit boards (abbreviated as PCB) and connectors is widely used in a communication system to implement the transmission of inter-board signals. The capacity of a typical switching system reaches 10 T, and up to hundreds of connectors are used. Very high requirements for the density of the connectors and the rate of single channels are proposed because very high communication capacity needs to be met and so many single boards and connectors need to be installed in a cabinet having a limited space. Currently, the single channel rate of the connectors has been raised more than 25 Gbps, and the minimum distance between connector wafers is only 1.85 mm. The density of the connectors has to be reduced to further improve the single channel rate of the connectors. The density and rate of the connectors are actually contradictory. Connector manufacturers make great efforts in the design of high-rate and high-density connectors. At present, a through hole is generally designed on a PCB for crimping the connectors. As a result, the wiring space of the PCB is limited by the space between wafers. During the research of the present invention, inventors found that the existing art at least has the following problems. After a connector type is determined, the space for layout between wafers on the PCB is limited. Due to through hole crimping, the deeper the backdrilling is, the larger the depth tolerance of a backdrilled hole is, and the poorer the control of a stub is.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.